


Tim’s Liberation from the Dreaded Corduroy Pants

by Living_Free



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Guardian angel and demon, HARD, Humor, batfamily, parental abandonment of Tim, usage of spongebob meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: In a world where a select few get a guardian angel or demon, Tim has both. Dick and Jason, Tim’s tiny companions make life a lot more fun and help him accomplish his destiny as a galactic force.All this with a little help from Damian, another angel, and a bewildered Bruce Wayne, who is honestly just tired and along for the ride.





	Tim’s Liberation from the Dreaded Corduroy Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightOwl1600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1600/gifts).



> For NightOwl1600’s inspired tumblr post about Tim having fairy godparents. Not quite the same thing, but...eh. Close enough, mate?

For all intents and purposes, Tim Drake appeared to be a very lonely boy. His parents were jet-setters, gone more often than not, and he was left to the tender mercies of Marcia, his housekeeper. Marcia thought that it was perfectly acceptable to dress a ten year old boy in khaki corduroys.

Marcia was evil. 

But she also kept him warm and fed, and taught him Spanish as a byproduct about scolding him about his long bangs, so Tim couldn’t really complain. 

Despite his odd situation and general oddness, Tim was never picked on at school, and whenever he went out to follow (stalk) the Batman, he never seemed to run afoul of any of Gotham’s nasty elements. 

Some would say he was lucky. Others would say that he had an angel on his shoulder. 

They were only partially correct. 

Because Tim did have an angel on his right shoulder - a tiny one, that is. He was a very pretty young thing called Dick, with lucious black locks and baby blue eyes, and as arse that wouldn’t quit. Clad in a white, clinging toga, Dick was a vision. 

He was also relentlessly protective of his Timmy, and loved and pampered and protected his baby boy. 

To counter Dick’s fluffiness resided an equally tiny little demon named Jason, who lived next to Tim’s left ear. Despite his evil roots, Jason seemed attached to his little charge, and often took the lead in whispering escape plans and new hijinks for Tim to try out. When not actively protecting or watching over Tim, Jason took pleasure in irritating Dick by whispering evil ideas to harass the overly pure angel. 

It was hard to believe that they were brothers, really, but they loved each other in their own way. 

One fine day, Tim woke up to find a new little addition to his little family. Curled up next to Dick was an even tinier angel child, his little face scrunched up in his sleep and his tiny wings fluttering. Dick was cooing over his newest acquisition, and Jason was lobbing tiny fireballs at them. 

“Hello, who are you,” Tim asked politely. 

The angel baby glared at him. “I, Damian, do not answer to the likes of you, Drake! Only to mine own charge, the illustrious and noble Bruce Wayne!”

Oh, so this was Bruce’s angel. Uppity little thing, Tim thought, as the boy squirmed closer to Dick as the older angel smoothed his spiky hair. 

“I thought only I had an angel and demon,” Tim remarked. 

“Not so, young Timbo,” Jason piped up. “All those who have a higher destiny are assigned either an angel or a demon. Your calling and destiny is higher than the rest, and so you get two. And a half,” he said, lobbing another fireball at a squawking Dick.

“Jason stop it, you’ll singe Dami!”

“YoU’ll SiNGe DaMi,’ Jason mocked him, and lobbed another fireball. 

Dami, huh, Tim thought. “Well, I guess I should get you home to Mr. Bat- um, Wayne.”

Damian’s eyes widened. “You know of Father’s alter ego?”

“You call him Father?”

“He insisted,” Damian said. “Said I was pretty much his son anyway,” he said proudly. 

Tim sighed and pulled on his pants and made his way over to his neighbor’s house. He rang the doorbell and waited. Curiously, it was not nice Mr. Alfred, but Bruce Wayne himself who opened the door. 

“Father!” Damian cried, and fluttered over to Bruce, “Drake knows of your true identity! We must annihilate him and take Grayson as our own!”

“I’m assuming that ‘Grayson’ is the angel waving from Tim’s shoulder,” he said, nodding at Tim. “Hello, Tim.”

“Hi, Mr. Bat-Wayne.”

“Just...Bruce,” he sighed, and stepped out of the way to let Tim in. “We might as well get used to calling each other by our given names. I have a feeling that we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other.”

***

Within the year, Bruce had adopted Tim, and Damian had a new brother. The plus side for Damian was that he got to keep Dick forever and ever. 

Tim became Robin, Batman’s crimefighting partner, and eventually, under Jason’s (and curiously, Dick’s) supervision, set up an intergalactic spy network, thus fulfilling his destiny.

Tim never had to wear khaki corduroys again, and they all lived happily ever after. 

***


End file.
